creepy_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odwróceni XI
Salai spojrzała w kierunku ogromnej kuli ognia, która właśnie kierowała się w jej stronę. Krzyknęła przerażona i zamknęła mocno oczy. Gdy je otworzyła, ujrzała przed sobą ludzką postać, która chwilę później opadła bezwładnie na ziemię. To był Ronald Knox. Ochronił ją własnym ciałem. Oddał za nią życie. Salai podbiegła do chłopaka, zakrywając usta dłonią. Kucnęła przy bladym shinigami i dotknęła delikatnie jego twarzy. Chłopak ostatkiem sił złapał rękę Salai, która patrzyła w zamglone oczy Ronalda. Uśmiechnął się blado, a jego zęby po raz ostatni zabłysły w świetle ognia, który ich otaczał. - Kocham cię, Salai – wyszeptał i zamknął oczy. - Nie! – krzyknęła Salai – Nie, Ronald! Błagam, nie odchodź – wyszeptała, kładąc głowę na jego nieruchomej już piersi. Nie zwracała uwagi na krzyki bólu i przerażone głosy ludzi. Nic jej już nie obchodziło. Nie miała już po co żyć. - Salai! – usłyszała wystraszony krzyk Ins, która biegła w stronę przyjaciółki – Szybko, uciekajmy! - Nie – wyszeptała zalana łzami dziewczyna – Nie mogę… - Salai – zaczęła przerażona Ins, spoglądając na martwe zwłoki Ronalda Knoxa – Jego już nie ma… - Kłamiesz! – ryknęła zrozpaczona Salai. - Nie oddał za ciebie życia, żebyś teraz miała tu umierać. On… Dał ci szansę! Salai spojrzała głęboko w oczy przyjaciółki. Roztrzęsiona Ins złapała mocno ramię Salai i potrząsnęła nią. Kolejna kula ognia przeleciała nad ich głowami. Dziewczyny pisnęły cicho i spojrzały na siebie. Salai kiwnęła głową i już chwilę później obie biegły w stronę wzgórza. Omijając sprawnie kałuże wrzącej lawy, co chwila spoglądały za siebie w obawie, że jedna z kul ognia może je doścignąć. Po kilku minutach biegu dziewczyny dotarły na szczyt wzgórza. Rozejrzały się wokół. Miasto ogarnął ogromny pożar, który trawił wszystko, co napotkał na swojej drodze. Ludzie biegali we wszystkie strony, a zza murów pojawiały ogromne macki. To była apokalipsa. To właśnie o niej mówiła Dyzzy. Salai spojrzała w kierunku, z którego przybyły. W oddali zauważyła niewielki kształt. Zawłoki Ronalda. Po policzku spłynęła jej kolejna łza. Jej ukochany nie żyje. Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? W jednej chwili zauważyła inny kształt. Chłopak czołgał się w stronę martwego Ronalda. Z jego boku soczyście lała się czerwona krew. Chłopak płakał. Serek. Poważnie zraniony Kaszub doczołgał się do Ronalda i padł tuż obok niego. Zamknął oczy, a na bladej twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu. Chwilę później obok niego znalazły się przestraszona Vellox i Hajs. Obie płakały. Przytulały Serka i mówiły do niego cicho. Jednak i to było na nic. Serek skonał. Nagle Salai usłyszała głośny ryk. Hajs odwróciła się i ujrzała ogromnego stwora, który porwał ją do góry swoimi mackami. Po chwili z jednego Hajsa zrobiły się dwa Hajsy. Vellox krzyknęła przerażona. Niestety i ona zginęła od potężnego ciosu potwora. Salai nie mogła wykrztusić ani jednego słowa. Spojrzała w kierunku Ins. Ta również była przerażona. Ale nie widziała Hajs, Vellox i Serka. Spoglądała wówczas na jedną z ulic HappyTown. Na nocnych latarniach wisiały trupy. Trupy jej przyjaciół. Kalasher, Sanity, Samai, Stara, Jack, Chuck, BC, Dragunov, Ender, Touch… Oni wszyscy… - Uciekajcie – wychrypiała ostatkiem sił Nowa, która powoli już umierała. Salai padła na kolana i zakryła twarz w dłoniach. Ins przytuliła mocno kotkę, która zmarła w jej ramionach. Pochyliła się i wyszeptała kilka pożegnalnych słów. Tymczasem w stronę Dizza kierowała się podłużna macka. Chłopak zaczął uciekać w głąb miasta, jednak potknął się o wystający kamień i upadł ciężko na ziemię. Ostatkiem sił próbował się odczołgać od zbliżającej się macki. Odwracając się, ujrzał zakrwawione przyssawki przed swoją twarzą. Zamknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył, zauważył Dyzzy, która przerażona potraktowała mackę tasakiem. W tym samym momencie Dizz i Dyzzy skierowali wzrok na wzgórze. Salai właśnie spadała w dół, tym samym nadziewając się na ostrze wystające z jednej z macek. Teraz już mogła być przy swoim ukochanym. Ins wciąż płakała przy Nowej. Dyzzy spojrzała na Dizza. Przytuliła się do niego mocno i spojrzała głęboko w jego przerażone oczy. Złapała go za dłonie. Wokół nich pojawiły się kolejne czerwone płomienie ognia, a w oddali widać było błysk ogromnego wybuchu. Po chwili ulice zaczęły oblewać strumienie lawy. Dyzzy pocałowała mocno Dizza. Odsunęła się od niego kawałek i cicho zapłakała. Dizz dotknął delikatnie Policzna Dyzzy. - Nie płacz… - wyszeptał. - Dizzy – zaczęła Dyzzy – Ja… Nagle tuż obok ich głów pojawił się uśmiechnięty Endi na swoim magicznym kucu. W ręku trzymał swój miotacz i celował nim w zbliżające się potwory. - Siemanko! – krzyknął uradowany. - Ender? – krzyknął Dizzy – Co ty tu znowu robisz? - Dizz – przerwała mu Dyzzy i ścisnęła jego dłoń – Muszę ci coś powiedzieć… - Co takiego? – spytał przerażony. - Ja… jestem… - zaczęła powoli. - To wcale nie jest kobie – zaczął Endi, ale nagle wielka macka przepiła jego prawe płuco. Chłopak spadł z kuca i uderzył mocno o ziemię. Dizzy mimo to, nadal patrzył głęboko w oczy Dyzzy. - Dizz – powiedziała cicho – Ja jestem transwestytą. Dizzy usłyszał głośny wybuch i już po chwili wszystko strawił czerwony ogień. *** Dizzy obudził się z krzykiem i poderwał się z ziemi. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy spoglądali na niego z lekkim strachem w oczach. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to wszystko było tylko w jego wyobraźni. Położył się z powrotem na podłodze i przymknął oczy. - OMG, ale miałem beznadziejny sen – powiedział cicho. - E, tam – zaczęła Ins – Ja tam mam same dziwne sny. - Tak samo i ja – powiedziała Salai. - Ale to nie tak… - zaczął Dizzy masując sobie czoło. - Ostatnio mi się śniło, że jestem naleśnikiem – powiedziała zamyślona Nowa. - A mi się śniło, że pojechałyśmy do Włoch, a tam poznaliśmy śmiesznego gościa – dodała Hajs. - A mi się śniło, że jestem królową zielonych fajerwerków – powiedział Touch. - Królową? – zapytał zdziwiony Bow. - Tak. Problem? - Nie, nie – zaczął zmieszany Dizzy – Nie taki sen… Śniło mi się, że w HappyTown zrobiła się taka apokalipsa i… - I wszyscy zginęli, a ty widziałeś ich śmierć, tak? – zapytała Maria. - Tak, skąd wiesz? – zapytał Dizz. - E, widziało się to i owo… - Dobra, czas chyba spadać, co? – wtrąciła się Vellox. Wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku drzwi, które dopiero teraz raczyły się otworzyć. Po tym, gdy Serek wyszedł fochnięty owymi drzwiami, te zatrzasnęły się niemal na amen. Nasi bohaterowie musieli spędzić noc w Komnacie Krwi (która, jak się dowiedzieli, nie była ani trochę przydatna). Tak właściwie to nikt do tej pory nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Konata Krwi należy do jednaj z komnat prawdziwych prawd. Tak więc Lobo wraz z Marią prowadziły naszych bohaterów w stronę Komnaty Tajemnic. Po kilkunasto minutowym marszu ciemnymi korytarzami, dotarli na miejsce. Uchylili drzwi, jednak w środku nikogo nie zobaczyli. Ba, ciemność tam była. - Nie no, ja tam nie wchodzę – miauknęła Nowa – Nie ma bata! - Właź – warknęła Lobo, która wepchnęła kicię wraz z resztą przyjaciół i zamknęła drzwi. - Ey, Lobo – zakrzyknął Bow – Bo tu jest ciemno i nic nie widać. Gdzie jesteś? - A niech mnie – warknęła Salai. - Co to za próżnia? Co jest? – zapytała BC i zaczęła na oślep uderzać w ogromne drzwi. - Jak to „co”? – spytała Salai w pustą przestrzeń – Lobo nas tutaj zamknęła! Nagle w pomieszczeniu zabłysło jaskrawe światło. Po chwili usłyszeli miły i skrzekliwy głos jakiegoś starca. Rozejrzeli się wokół, jednak nic nie zauważyli. - Dzieci? – usłyszeli ponownie głos – Dzieci, czy to wy? Podejdźcie bliżej. - Kim ty do cholery jesteś? – krzyknęła Salai. - Dzieci, chodźcie… - po ostatnich słowach w powietrzu pojawiła się biała mgła, któraz czasem przybrała kształt pomaszczonej starej twarzy. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i spojrzał na grupkę przyjaciół – Dzieci, podejdźcie… - Chodźcie – powiedziała Ins – Nie mamy czasu… - Insu – zaczęła Hajs – Wiesz, nie chcę nic mówić, ale ten tutaj dziadek ma łeb większy ode mnie. Chyba nie chcę do niego podchodzić. - Dzieci… Chcecie poznać tajemnice? – spytała głowa (?). - Tajemnice? – spytała Strange – Jakie znowu tajemnice? - Zapomnieliście? – zapytał Touch – Przecież to Komnata Tajemnic. - Dzieci, podejdźcie… Dowiedzcie się najskrytszych tajemnic całego świata… Ja wiem wszystko… Chodźcie, dowiedzcie się… - wyszeptała głowa. - Dobra – zaczął Bow – gdzie kupię najlepsze naleśniki na świecie? - Bow, czekaj! – krzyknęła Strange – to może być podpucha! - Podejdź, dziecko… - mruknął dziadek i skinął na Bowa – Chłopcze dowiedz się… Powiem ci prawdę… - Nie gadaj tylko mów – warknął zniecierpliwiony Bow. - Najcenniejsze prawdy są czegoś warte… Wymieńmy się… Sprzedam ci prawdę… Każdemu z was, moje drogie dzieci, sprzedam pewną prawdę… - Czego chcesz w zamian? – spytała ostrożnie Strange. - Niewiele, dzieci… Wspomnienia… Tak bardzo mi brakuje wspomnień… - powiedziała głowa – Jedno wspomnienie… Nieważne, które… Dzięki wspomnieniom znam prawdę… Wystarczy tylko jedno, z pozoru nic dla was nieznaczące wspomnienie… Dzieci, podejdźcie… - Zgoda – powiedział Bow – Jedno wspomnienie za jeden sekret, tak? W takim razie dam ci jedno ze wspomnień z mojego dzieciństwa, a ty powiesz mi o tych naleśnikach. - Podejdź, dziecko moje… Poznaj prawdę… Bow powoli zbliżył się do wielkiej głowy starca. Przez chwilę poczuł miłe mrowienie w skroniach. Spojrzał na starca, która właśnie pochłaniał jedno ze wspomnień Bowa. - Dziecko… Odpowiedzią jest niewielkie miasteczko położone niedaleko Nowego Yorku… Najlepsze naleśniki znajdziesz właśnie tam… - Ty, dobry jest! – krzyknął Bow. - Dobra, teraz ja – powiedziała Vellox – Oddam ci jedno ze wspomnień, a ty mi powiesz, jak najlepiej dopiec Serkowi. - Podejdź… Najlepiej będzie, gdy się z nim pogodzisz, drogie dziecko… Wówczas zagraj z nim w pokera, a gdy już wygrasz, a wygrasz na pewno, będziesz mogła mu rozkazywać przez dwa dni… Zrobi wszystko, co ci przyjdzie do głowy… - O, dobra! – krzyknęła ucieszona Vellox i wróciła do przyjaciół. - Dobrze, teraz ja! – pisnęła Nowa – Ja chcę wiedzieć, gdzie będzie ta moja jedyna, najważniejsza i najromantyczniejsza miłość w świecie. - Dziecko, twoja miłość czai się tuż za rogiem… Już wkrótce ją spotkasz… - Dobra, dobra – wtrąciła się Hajs – Jak się stąd wydostaniemy i gdzie znajdziemy pannę Jabłkowyhajs? - Dziecko… Dwie prawdy to dwa wspomnienia – zaczęła głowa, jednak Bananowa jej przerwała. - Ok, może być. Ale śpiesz się, nie chce mi się dłużej tutaj siedzieć… - Osoba, której poszukujecie jest tuż, tuż… Kilka komnat dalej znajduje się Komnata Niebios… Tam znajdziecie boginię… Wydostać się możecie jedynie przez wspomnienia… - Co? Jakie wspomnienia?! – krzyknął Dizzy – Przed chwilą je zacząłeś z nas wyżerać! Głowa zbliżyła się do Dizza. Staruszek nie był zadowolony. Widać było, że nie spodobał mu się krzyk chłopaka. Spojrzał na niego spode łba i warknął: - Dziecko moje, nie powinieneś był tak krzyczeć… Za karę chcę twoje wspomnienie… - Ani mi się waż! – krzyknęła Strange i rzuciła nożem w stronę głowy. Mgła się rozpłynęła, a w pokoju zapanowała znowu totalna ciemność. Przyjaciele próbowali iść przed siebie, jednak nie czuli już nawet gruntu od stopami. - Niegrzeczne dzieci! – usłyszeli krzyk dziadka – Wspomnienia, każde wspomnienie, nawet najmniejsze! Moje, moje! Będą wszystkie moje! Wszyscy niemal równocześnie poczuli nagły ból w głowie. Co pewien czas przed oczami przelatywała wielka głowa starca, przez myśli przewijały się setki wspomnień. - Tajemnice! Tajemnice! Wszystkie moje! – krzyczał starzec, wciągając kolejne wspomnienia – Wszystkie, wszystkie, wszystkie! - Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to on nas pozabija! – ryknęła Ins. - Moja głowa! – krzyknął Bow – OMG, ale to boli! - Moje Zycie mi przed oczami przelatuje – krzyknął Aracz – Dosłownie! Po chwili nikt już nic nie słyszał ani nic nie widział.